Home Alone
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Junsu sendirian di rumah! Berarti dia bisa bertindak semaunya hari ini. Termasuk mandi dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan meremas dadanya yang sintal./"Mau kubantu?"/"Aaaah! Oppaaa!" /a YooSu NC./GS/Dont like dont read./Review?


"_Su-ie, Appa dan Umma tidak pulang hari ini. Halmoni-mu yang berada di Gwangju sedang sakit, dan sepulang kerja nanti kami akan langsung ke Gwangju. Hari ini Yoochun akan datang, dia akan menemanimu supaya kau tidak sendirian."_

"YES!" sorak gembira seorang gadis berpantat bebek yang bernama Kim Junsu itu begitu membaca SMS yang dikirimkan umma-nya. Benar-benar hari yang menguntungkan buatnya, dia akan berada di rumah sendirian. Kakak kembarnya, Kim Junho, sedang _camping_ dalam rangka melatih fisik klub kendo yang diikutinya. Sekarang, umma dan appa-nya pergi.

JUNSU AKAN SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH!

"_Oke, umma.. Hati-hati di jalan ya ^_^"_

_SEND._

'_Sekalian pulangnya yang lama.'_ Batin Junsu usil seraya menyelipkan ponselnya kedalam tas, dan kembali memfokuskan diri untuk pelajaran.

-O-

**Home Alone**

**NC STRAIGHT! YOOSU! **

**Yang ga suka boleh langsung pergi.**

-O-

"Tadaima!" Junsu melempar tasnya begitu saja ke sofa segera setelah sampai di rumah, kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya yang seksi itu pada salah satu sofa. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali setelah berada di sekolah seharian. Sejenak mengatur nafas setelah berlari pulang dari sekolah ke rumah—jarak antara sekolahnya dan rumah memang tidak begitu jauh—membuat dadanya yang montok itu naik-turun.

"Sekarang, aku sebaiknya melakukan apa..?" Gumamnya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. TV yang dipenuhi oleh _game-game_nya dan Junho yang berserakan, ruang tamu tempatnya duduk sekarang yang masih rapi, dapur yang penuh makanan...

Penuh makanan?

"Makan dulu deh. Mandinya nanti saja ah.." gumamnya lagi seraya menyalakan TV lalu berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil dua _cup_ ramen instan, lalu langsung memasaknya. Jarang-jarang ia dapat kesempatan makan ramen begini. Umma-nya adalah orang yang sangat ketat soal kesehatan. Jenis orang yang tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya makan makanan instan.

Lalu kenapa bisa ada ramen instan didapurnya?

Oho, Junho dan Junsu selalu diam-diam membeli ramen instan banyak-banyak, lalu menyimpannya di loker rahasia mereka dibalik lemari peralatan dapur. Saat membeli lemari itu, umma dan appa-nya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada semacam loker tambahan disana. Junho-lah yang pertama kali menemukannya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang perlu mereka sembunyikan disana.

Junsu dengan cepat menyeduh ramen itu dengan air, kemudian mencampurkan bumbu-bumbunya sampai rata. Hidungnya berkedut senang ketika mencium aroma harum ramen tersebut. Diambilnya sumpitnya, lalu bergumam, "Itadakimasu..."

"Mmmh..." Junsu mendesah puas begitu merasakan sensasi ramen instan tersebut di lidahnya. Rasa asin, pedas, gurih yang bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya ingin menjerit kegirangan. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi jarang-jarang ia makan ramen instan, dan sekalinya makan, ia merasa ingin mengenang rasa itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Oooh.. Ini enak sekali," Junsu memasukkan lagi satu suapan ramen ke mulutnya. Sampai tidak berapa lama, ramennya habis. Junsu membawa mangkuk bekas makannya ke tempat cuci piring, kemudian mencucinya hingga bersih. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari ponselnya, membaca ulang SMS dari ibunya.

_"...hari ini Yoochun akan datang..."_

"Yoochun ya.." Junsu mempautkan bibirnya. Yoochun atau Park Yoochun adalah teman Junho sejak kecil. Karena keluarganya yang _broken home_, ia sering kabur ke rumah keluarga Kim setiap kali ayah dan ibu Yoochun bertengkar. Keluarga Kim sudah sangat terbiasa, bahkan menganggap Yoochun seperti anak mereka sendiri walaupun Yoochun sejatinya lebih tua dua tahun daripada si kembar Kim. Tetapi mereka tidak masalah, dan memberikan Yoochun cadangan kunci rumah keluarga Kim agar Yoochun bisa kesana kapan saja.

Sayangnya, belakangan ini Yoochun sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang jadwalnya mulai gila-gilaan. Membuat Appa dan Umma Kim merindukannya. Dan akhirnya, hari ini Yoochun datang...walaupun hanya untuk menemani Junsu yang bawelnya tingkat nasional itu.

Junsu melirik jam, "Jam 3 sore.. Mungkin dia akan datang jam 5. Aku tidur dulu ah.." gumam lumba-lumba itu dengan _innocent_, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, menyalakan AC, dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

-O-

Junsu membuka matanya dan menguap sebentar. Tangannya membenarkan rok seragamnya yang mengekspos pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Sekarang sudah jam 5. Gadis itu bisa melihat dengan jelas langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Junsu menguap sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar mandi,ia mencopot semua busananya, sehingga sesampainya di kamar mandi ia sudah dalam keadaan _naked_. Disambarnya handuk dari jemuran, dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Sengaja membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

'_Rumah kosong, kan?_' batinnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyalakan _shower_ air hangat dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Mengusap-usap tubuhnya dengan sabun. Mengeramasi rambut hitamnya yang panjang dengan sampo. Sesekali mengeluarkan desahan kepuasan karena sensasi air hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ahh..." desahnya ketika tak sengaja tangannya mengenai _nipple_-nya. Kali ini ia sengaja membusungkan dadanya yang montok itu sedikit keatas supaya mengenai kucuran air dari shower sembari tangannya mulai bergerak meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

"Aaah... Ssh..." desahnya semakin tak aturan ketika ia memilin _nipple_-nya sendiri. Ia bukan gadis mesum, sungguh. Hanya saja, sensasi saat _nipple_-nya tersentuh itu sungguh tak terduga. Membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh.. Aaahh..." tangan kirinya mulai bergerak merayapi pahanya sendiri. Mencubit-cubit pahanya kecil sehingga rasanya seperti ada yang mencium pahanya dengan erotis, dan tangannya berakhir di vaginanya sendiri.

Baru saja ia membuka bibir vaginanya yang paling luar ketika sepasang tangan mencakup kedua payudaranya dari belakang. Ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di tengkuknya, menciptakan sensasi basah dan hangat.

"Mau kubantu?"

DAMN! Suara berat itu...

Yoochun!

"Aah.. Aaah.. C-Chun-oppa..." desah Junsu ketika Yoochun mulai meremas-remas dadanya. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri_. 'Junsu bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa Yoochun akan datang kesini? Mana aku membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pula! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!'_

"Tak kusangka kau semesum ini, Su-ie.." Yoochun menggigit kecit pundak putih Junsu, meninggalkan kissmark yang tampak jelas. "Kukira aku mendengar suara hantu dari arah kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata itu kau."

Junsu tidak menjawab, tangannya malah bergerak ke belakang dan meremas rambut cokelat Yoochun dengan sedikit kasar. "_H..harder_, oppaaaaa..."

"Oh, kau menyukainya?" Yoochun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya menciumi pundak Junsu. Yoochun memutuskan untuk mematikan _shower_, kemudian tanpa banyak kata langsung mengangkat Junsu dengan gaya _bridal style_ menuju kamar tidur bebek cantik tersebut.

"Aaaah! Oppaaa!" jerit Junsu ketika Yoochun mengangkatnya.

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara, _Sweetie_. Kita akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Dengan tubuh yang masih basah sehabis mandi, hembusan angin AC terasa begitu menusuk tubuh Junsu. Baru saja Junsu ingin menarik selimutnya ketika Yoochun membaringkannya di ranjangnya, tapi kalah cepat oleh gerakan Yoochun yang langsung menindih tubuh mungil Junsu.

"Aaah.. Oppaaa..." rajuk Junsu ketika Yoochun menciumi leher dan bagian atas dadanya. Rasanya geli, namun entah kenapa Junsu tidak tertawa seperti biasanya. Malah rasanya Junsu menginginkan sensasi itu lagi.

"Aaah.. Op..paaaa.." Junsu kembali mendesah ketika tangan Yoochun meremas payudara kirinya sementara lidah Yoochun bergerilya pada payudara kanannya. Dilahapnya payudara montok itu seakan bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Digigit-gigitnya kecil _nipple_ Junsu, membuat yeoja lumba-lumba itu kelonjotan.

Sementara Yoochun sibuk dengan payudaranya, tangan mungil Junsu mencari-cari _zipper _celana Yoochun. Ditariknya _zipper_ tersebut, membuat gundukan besar diselangkangan Yoochun yang masih tertutup boxer menyembul keluar.

"_Wow, easy baby_.." goda Yoochun sambil mengecup kilat bibir Junsu. "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu kan? Kita akan mulai dengan lembut."

Wajah Junsu memerah. Tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"N-ne, oppa..."

Yoochun melepas bajunya. "_Now, shall we start?"_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junsu, pria berjidat lebar itu langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Junsu. Ciuman itu lembut. Tidak memaksa. Keduanya menikmati ciuman itu. Bibir keduanya saling beradu dengan lembut, saling menggesek, saling memanjakan satu sama lain.

Yoochun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Junsu, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya, yang dengan senang hati dituruti oleh Junsu. Gadis muda itu membuka mulutnya, dan langsung meleleh ketika lidah Yoochun menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

Lidah Yoochun seolah menginvasi mulut Junsu. Mengabsen gigi Junsu yang putih satu demi satu. Berkenalan dengan lidah Junsu, dan diakhiri dengan _tongue battle_. Menjilat entah-saliva-siapa yang menetes dari sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua. Dan diakhiri dengan desahan keras Junsu ketika Yoochun menggigit lehernya—lagi.

"Aaah! C-Chun-oppaaaa..."

"Jangan panggil aku 'oppa'. Panggil aku 'Chunnie'."

"Aaah... Nde, Chunnieeee..."

Yoochun menjilat sekujur tubuh bagian atas Junsu hingga puas, dan kini berpindah ke vagina Junsu yang telah basah.

"Wow.." Yoochun bergumam pelan, seraya mendekat ke organ paling intim Junsu tersebut. Vagina tersebut berkedut-kedut seolah ingin segera dimanjakan oleh penis besar Yoochun yang kini semakin mengeras.

"C-Chunnieee.." Junsu menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut, "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu.. Aku malu~"

Yoochun tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi, Suie.. Vaginamu indah sekali." Kata Yoochun, kemudian langsung menyibakkan selimut Junsu, dan menerkam organ intim Junsu. Menjilatnya, menggigit-gigit kecil klitoris Junsu, membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aaaah... Nggghh.. Oppa—OPPAA! JANGAN MASUKKAN KESANAAA!"

Jeritan Junsu yang terakhir itu karena Yoochun memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam ke lubang vagina Junsu yang masih sempit dan ketat. Membuat Junsu menjerit-jerit antara kegelian dan rasa nikmat. Sementara itu, Yoochun menahan pinggul Junsu agar tetap di tempatnya dan lidahnya bergerilya semakin dalam.

"Aaaah... Aaaah~ Oppaaaaa..." Junsu terus mendesah hebat, menahan kakinya supaya tidak bergerak terlalu liar dan akhirnya menendang kepala Yoochun. Akan sangat tidak lucu kalau Yoochun sampai kehilangan mood bercintanya jika kepalanya tertendang.

Eh? Bercinta? Junsu sudah benar-benar terangsang rupanya.

"Nghhh.. C-Chunnieeeee...akuuh ra..sa aku per..lu ke—AAAH!"

Tubuh Junsu yang melengkung keatas ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya membuat senyum puas tersungging di wajah tampan Yoochun. Dijilat-jilatnya cairan Junsu yang manis sampai habis, kemudian Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan seksi.

"Kau manis sekali, Suie." Yoochun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Kemudian, ia mulai merangkak keatas tubuh Junsu yang masih terbaring lemas, dan membelai rambut hitam Junsu yang masih basah.

"Kau capek, chagiya?"

Junsu mengangguk polos, "Eum.. Tadi...apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap mata Yoochun dengan _innocent._ Bukankah sudah kubilang Junsu bukan gadis mesum? Jadi pasti hal-hal seperti ini terasa asing baginya.

"Itu tadi namanya orgasme, _babe_." Yoochun menggigit kecil hidung bundar Junsu, "Sebut saja itu cairan klimaksmu ketika kau mendapatkan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi seperti tadi."

Junsu memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Awalnya perutku memang terasa melilit. Tapi ketika cairannya keluar, rasanya lega sekali. Oppa bisa membuatku seperti itu lagi?"

Pertanyaan Junsu barusan terdengar seperti lampu hijau untuk Yoochun. Pria berjidat luas itu dengan cepat mengangguk, tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan.

"Oho, tentu, Su-_baby_. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan lidahku lagi."

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan bingung. "Lalu, dengan apa?"

Yoochun mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik boxernya. Penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna, yang langsung membuat Junsu melongo. "Dengan ini."

"D-dengan itu?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sssh..." Yoochun meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir _plump_ Junsu, memintanya tenang. _"I'll take control from this. Suie, you just need to watch and learn."_

Segera setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoochun bangkit dari posisinya, dan menarik Junsu untuk ikut bangun. Yoochun memposisikan dirinya mengangkang sementara didepannya Junsu setengah berlutut dengan bingung.

"Kau mau menghisapnya dulu?" tanya Yoochun membuat Junsu kaget. "Hah? Menghisapnya? Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak terlalu sakit nantinya." Jawab Yoochun enteng, "Ini yang pertama untukmu kan? Biasanya sih sakit. Tapi kalau kau menghisap dan menjilat-jilatnya dulu rasa sakitnya tidak akan terlalu terasa."

Yoochun dan rayuan mautnya. Berhasil juga untuk membuat Junsu menganggukkan kepala meskipun masih dengan ragu. Junsu segera memposisikan bibirnya didepan penis Yoochun, kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung melahapnya, membuat Yoochun menggeram puas.

Junsu yang mengira Yoochun kesakitan langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari penis besar itu.

"O-oppa! Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Junsu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Yoochun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak sakit, Su-ie. Lakukan lagi, please?"

Mendengar penjelasan Yoochun, Junsu dengan bingung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mulai melahap kepala penis Yoochun yang sudah sangat merah. Dijilat-jilatnya ujungnya, kemudian semakin lama, ia menjilat keseluruhan batang penis tersebut sehingga penis tersebut makin keras.

Junsu menghisap-hisap kepala penis tersebut ketika merasakan sesuatu keluar dari ujung penis Yoochun. Precum. Junsu yang tertarik dengan rasa precum menjilat-jilat lubang kecil tempat keluarnya precum tersebut, membuat Yoochun mendesis.

"Cukup." Kata Yoochun, tidak kuat lagi merasakan Junsu yang menjilat-jilat penisnya dengan gaya malu-malu yang menurutnya sangat manis. Kembali Yoochun membaringkan Junsu, kemudian dibukanya kedua kaki Junsu dan memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang vagina Junsu.

"Su, peluk aku." Kata Yoochun, dan tanpa banyak kata Junsu menurutinya. Gadis itu memeluk Yoochun sangat erat sampai-sampai Yoochun bisa merasakan betapa padat dada gadis yang sekarang menempel padanya seperti koala itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahan ya.." kata Yoochun, lalu balas memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memajukan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan. Menuntun penisnya memasuki liang Junsu yang basah dan hangat.

"Ah! Ngggh..." Junsu mengernyit kesakitan ketika kepala penis Yoochun berhasil masuk. Baru Yoochun ingin memajukan pinggulnya lagi, Junsu menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Aaah! Andwaee oppaaa keluarkan, keluarkan! Sakit sekali rasanya, hiks..." Junsu menangis lirih, membuat Yoochun merasa bersalah. Dibelai-belainya rambut gadis bersuara lumba-lumba itu, kemudian menenangkannya.

"Sssh.. Uljima, Su. Baik, akan kukeluarkan. Tahan sebentar ya."

Yoochun mulai menarik penisnya keluar ketika tiba-tiba Junsu mendesah. Tangan gadis itu memeluk leher Yoochun lebih erat, menarik wajah Yoochun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan aroma napas Yoochun yang beraroma mint.

"Aku berubah pikiran oppa." Kata Junsu, memandang lekat mata coklat Yoochun. "Kalau kau mau, teruskanlah. Aku percaya padamu." Sesudah mengatakan itu, Junsu mengecup bibir Yoochun dengan mesra, membuat Yoochun juga memilih melanjutkan kegiatan bercintanya dengan Junsu.

"Tahan sedikit ya, Su. Kalau merasa sakit, cakar saja punggungku atau gigit bahuku." Kata Yoochun, kemudian memajukan pinggulnya lagi pelan-pelan. Tapi, daripada mencakar atau menggigit Yoochun, Junsu malah mencium bibir Yoochun lagi, membuat suaranya teredam lidah Yoochun ketika ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Junsu sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Yoochun ketika penis pemuda itu berhasil merobek selaput daranya. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Junsu, namun merupakan rasa sakit yang manis, Junsu tidak tahu kenapa. Junsu melepas ciumannya sebentar untuk terisak ketika Yoochun menarik pinggulnya sedikit, kemudian memajukannya lagi, memperlihatkan penisnya yang terkena darah keperawanan Junsu.

"Su, aku boleh bergerak?"

"Bergeraklah, oppa."

Yoochun mulai bergerak. Pelan, terus bergerak pelan, berusaha membiasakan tubuh Junsu dengan ukuran penisnya yang tergolong cukup besar. Dirasakannya tangan Junsu mencakar-cakar ringan punggungnya.

"Ahh~~ Oppaaa..." erang Junsu tiba-tiba. Wajah gadis itu makin memerah. Yoochun tersenyum puas, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menemukan sweet spot Junsu. Dihafalnya letak titik itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian langsung menyodokkan penisnya dengan keras ke titik tersebut, membuat Junsu langsung mendapat orgasmenya lagi.

"Aaaah! Oppaaaaa~~" erang Junsu sambil mencakar punggung Yoochun. Sementara pria itu tidak peduli dengan Junsu yang mencakar-cakar. Dihentikannya gerakan in-out-nya sebentar, membiarkan Junsu merasakan orgasmenya, kemudian langsung menhentakkan penisnya masuk menuju sweet spot Junsu lagi. Junsu mendesah keras-keras.

"Aaaaah... Ouuuhhh.. Op..paaaahh... Ooohhh.." Junsu benar-benar berisik. Bibirnya terus mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari tiap hentakan Yoochun. Kakinya menegang tiap Yoochun dengan akurat menumbuk sweet spot-nya. Kukunya terbenam—hanya terbenam—di punggung Yoochun setiap ia mendapat orgasme-nya.

"Aaaah... Aaaah, oppaaaa!" Junsu menjerit ketika ia mendapat orgasme-nya yang keempat hari itu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar geraman penuh kepuasan dari Yoochun, kemudian pria itu menyemburkan spermanya banyak-banyak dalam tubuh Junsu.

"Aaah, oppa, oppaaa! Kenapa kau keluarkan di dalam?" Junsu nyaris menangis ketika merasakan rahimnya penuh oleh sperma Yoochun yang hangat. Yoochun yang masih mengatur nafasnya cepat-cepat menghapus airmata Junsu yang keburu jatuh sebelum dirinya sempat menjelaskan apapun.

"Isk... Isk... Kalau aku hamil bagaimana oppaaaa?" isak Junsu keras. "Umma dan Appa akan membunuhku.. Junho-oppa akan—"

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Yoochun sambil memandang mata coklat Junsu yang berkaca-kaca. Junsu masih terus menangis. Takut.

"Jangan takut, Su. Aku cukup yakin orangtuamu akan senang punya menantu sepertiku, apalagi kalau cucu mereka nantinya akan setampan aku." Celetuk Yoochun bercanda, membuat Junsu sedikit mendenguskan tawa ditengah tangisnya.

"Lagipula, kau manis. Lucu pula.. Bagaimana kalau setelah kau lulus kau menikah denganku saja?"

"Oppa!" Junsu menghantam dada Yoochun main-main, kemudian memeluk tubuh _naked_ Yoochun dengan erat. "Jangan bercanda, oppa.. Tidakkah kau punya kekasih?"

"Tidak." Yoochun membalas pelukan Junsu sama eratnya. "Kaulah kekasihku sekarang."

"Heu?" Junsu memandang bingung pada Yoochun.

"Kau tidak mau?" Yoochun mempautkan bibirnya. "Padahal aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu.. Kalau tidak mau sih—"

"Mau, kok!" Junsu cepat-cepat menyahut, membungkam bibir Yoochun dengan tangannya. "Aku...juga sudah suka oppa sejak lama, hehe.." Junsu memerah lagi.

Yoochun mencium pelipis Junsu. "Oke, kau chagiya-ku sekarang, oke?" Sembari mencium Junsu, matanya memperhatikan kejantannya yang belum beranjak sedikitpun dari vagina Junsu.

"Su-ie, kau lelah?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Iya.. Aku juga ngantuk." Yeoja lumba-lumba itu menguap. "Chunnie, tidur yuk?"

"Okay, chagi.. Maaf aku tiba-tiba menyerangmu tadi." Yoochun meraih selimut di ujung ranjang Junsu, kemudian menyelimutkannya keatas tubuh mereka berdua. Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya tepat disebelah dada Yoochun. Mencium aroma Yoochun yang disukainya. Sementara Yoochun mengelus-elus punggung Junsu, meninabobokkannya.

"Tidurlah, Dolphin. Aku akan menjagamu."

-FIN-

Review?


End file.
